goodluckcharliemoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Bridgit Mendler
Bridgit Claire Mendler '(born December 18, 1992) is an American actress, singer, musician and songwriter. She plays Teddy Duncan on the Disney Channel Original Series ''Good Luck Charlie and starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Lemonade Mouth. She had a recurring role as Juliet Van Heusen on Wizards of Waverly Place and has also appeared in Labor Pains, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, The Clique, and Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2. She has signed with Hollywood Records, which plans to release her debut studio album in 2012. '''Early Life Mendler was born in Washington, D.C., and moved with her family to the San Francisco area town of Mill Valley at age eight. It was there where she first expressed interest in acting and began working in plays. She became the youngest performer in the San Francisco Fringe Festival. 2006-2008: Early acting Mendler had a San Francisco agent when she was 11 years old. When she was thirteen, she began working in the Los Angeles market, landing her first L.A. role in the soap opera General Hospital. Her other film credits include Alice Upside Down. In 2008, Mendler played the role of Kristen Gregory in the film The Clique. 2009-2011: Good Luck Charlie and Lemonade Mouth In 2009, she guest starred as Nick Jonas's love interest on the series premiere of Jonas. That same year, she co-starred with Lindsay Lohan in the film Labor Pains. She has also guest-starred in nine episodes of Wizards of Waverly Place as Juliet Van Heusen, a vampire that Justin Russo (David Henrie) falls in love with. She starred in the Disney Channel Original Series, Good Luck Charlie, which premiered on April 4, 2010. In 2009, She featured in the movie Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. In 2011, she starred as Olivia White, the lead role in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Lemonade Mouth. She also starred as Teddy Duncan in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!. 2012-present: Future projects In 2012, she will be the voice of Arrietty in The Secret World of Arrietty and will come back as Olivia White in the Lemonade Mouth sequel. Music career Mendler's credits as a singer include the theme song for Good Luck Charlie, called "Hang in There Baby". She also sang a cover of "When She Loved Me" from Toy Story 2 for DisneyMania 7. She recorded a song for the Disney film Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, called "How to Believe". In late 2010, Mendler wrote and performed the song "This Is My Paradise" for the motion picture Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2. It premiered on the Disney Channel on December 19, 2010. In 2011, Mendler performed songs in the movie Lemonade Mouth, in which she played the lead singer in a high school band. Songs from this movie, including "Somebody", "Determinate", and "Livin on a High Wire", were played on Radio Disney. The soundtrack to the film, which heavily features the fictional band with Mendler on lead vocals peaked at number 4 on the US Billboard 200 album chart. In 2011, she co-wrote and sang the Disney's Friends for Change Games anthem called "We Can Change the World". As of March 31, 2011, Mendler was signed with Hollywood Records. On August 21, 2011, Mendler was presented at The Fair at the PNE in Vancouver, Canada, and sang an original song titled, "Talk to Me." She also sang a duet with Shane Harper two songs "One Step Closer" and "Wait for Me", and performed a cover of the song "Stand By Me" by Ben E. King. Mendler co-wrote and performed the song "I'm Gonna Run to You", which is featured in the movie Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!. The song was released on iTunes on November 12, 2011. Mendler has signed with Hollywood Records, which plans to release her debut studio album in 2012. Category:Actresses/Actors